Unwillingly Yours
by xxJeff-The-Emo-Rockxx
Summary: Buffy has been off her game lately, college has seriously taken it's toll on her. With Spike back in town, and looking for revenge, Buffy has to survive her old enemy while not running at full capacity. Spike has almost killed her twice before, there is no way Buffy can fight him off again when she can barely slay a baby vamp. Dubious Consent/Torture
1. Chapter 1

Sunnydale University: an institute of knowledge for some, or an escape from home for others. Whatever it was, people felt safe there. It did not have the same 'you could die any minute from now' feel to it that Sunnydale High had. Maybe because it did not sit on top of the Hell Mouth, maybe college was just a nicer place. Either way; Sunnydale University was a safer place. At least, that was how it seemed.

Buffy and Willow walked down a hallway toward their dorms. It was late and they were coming back from Giles's house. A long hard day of slayer training could really put a girl to sleep. Buffy had been off her game since she started college. It was a whole new world she was not used to and it had thrown her through a loop. She had to train with Giles as much as possible to make herself feel normal again. Due to Buffy's extreme exhaustion she was not aware of the vampires that had been following them.

"As soon as Red goes into her room we take the slayer," the man whispered in a harsh Cockney accent. His companion just shrugged as her thoughts drifted elsewhere.

"Spike, can we hurry up? I'm bored, let's go to Madrid!" she whined.

Spike had a murderous look flash across his face for a moment. He calmed himself down before turning back to the girl. Through gritted teeth, he growled, "Harmony shut your soddin' gob before I rip out your bleedin' tongue. We're here for the slayer. If you ruin this for me, I'll shove a bloody stake through your chest!" His voice escalated a bit, but not enough to attract attention to himself and Harmony. With a pout she leaned back on the wall. Thankful for the silence, Spike returned to his position, watching the slayer and her red headed friend.

At long last they parted ways, Willow going into her dorm as Buffy left to go to hers. Using his opening, Spike ran towards her, tackling the slayer to the ground. Buffy attempted to punch him in the face, but he caught her first easily. They struggled like that for a few moments before Harmony arrived with the rope. Buffy was just not fighting at full capacity and she was easily over powered by both vampires. Aiming carefully, the English man nailed the slayer in the face, knocking her out. The two vampires slapped a piece of duct tape over her mouth, and then tied up her hands and feet. Without anyone knowing the better, they had successfully kidnapped the slayer.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside their crypt, the two vampires watched their hostage waiting for her to wake up. Spike had never been known for his patience. He was a man that enjoyed instant gratification, not one of his strong points. Harmony had the same problem it seemed, because she began to grow restless.

"Spike, can we please wake Buffy up! I want to torture her. I went to high school with this geek for four years and all I've ever been able to do is make fun of her for being such a weirdo. Now I want to actually hurt her!" Harmony exclaimed.

Finally at his breaking point, Spike turned to the girl. "Harm, will you shut the fuck up and get the hell out!" he yelled, face morphing out of rage.

"B-but Blondie Bear, we were going to torture her together," she whimpered, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"No, you were never goin' to get to lay a finger on that girl. This is bloody personal. So get out before I turn you into a pile of dust!" he commanded. A tear fell down Harmony's face as she scurried out of the crypt, truly fearing her immortal life. When the door shut behind her, Spike let out a sigh of relief.

Walking over to Buffy, he examined her up and down. Her hands were tied together and were suspended from the ceiling. She was low enough where she could easily stand up straight, possible even slouch. Other than that, she was stuck in the one spot. Her head dropped forward, causing her entire body to lean the same way. The rope was already starting to dig into her wrists from the pressure. Growing bored, Spike lifted up a booted foot and kicked her hard in the stomach.

Buffy went from an unconscious numb state, to feeling a sharp pain in her gut. Her immediate reaction was to inhale for oxygen, but the wind had been knocked out of her. She gasped for a few seconds, fearing suffocation. Panic filled her before her lungs finally accepted the air; she began to take short shallow breaths.

"Rise and shine pet, can't let you sleep the day away," he called out, giving her a false sense of security. Looking around, the moment of security she had felt washed away. Buffy let out a shriek seeing the bumpy faced vampire in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing, Spike?!" She asked in a demanding tone, trying to regain some sort of pride. Show no fear in front a vampire. Giles always told her that, it meant they could find a way past her defenses and kill her.

"Wha's goin' on? Where am I? Why me?" Spike mimicked using a female voice. "They always ask the same questions, I love it." He laughed. "It should be clear by now luv. You're my snack." His tone was heinous enthusiasm. "I picked you especially though." He ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "We got a score to settle, pet." he told her in a whisper.

Buffy sucked in a breath. As far as she could tell it was still night. That meant she hadn't been gone for long. No one would be missing her, besides Kathy maybe. But it was more than likely she would assume Buffy was staying the night at a friend's. So that meant she wasn't getting back up anytime soon. She needed a game plan if she was going to survive. Spike was the slayer of slayers. He already had two kills under his belt and had been trying to make Buffy is third for more than two years now. First things first, Buffy needed to know where Harmony was. One vampire was bad, two was worse, even if it was Harmony.

"Where's Harmony?" the slayer asked, ignoring Spike's previous comment. 'Show no fear' She told herself.

"She's gone, I sent her away. Besides, Harm's not impor'ant; this is about you and me now, pet. We've got all the time in the world," he answered almost seductively. Walking up to her, Spike's face returned to the human state. Buffy stared, shocked at how incredibly handsome her captor was. His eyes were what interested her the most. A bright blue, azure almost, they did not go along with his vampiric bad boy appearance.

'If only he had brown eyes, then I could look past those cheek bones' Buffy cursed. As much as she loved Angel's big brown eyes, she had always been a sucker for baby blues.

"Now le's get you out of those pesky clothes, and we can get things rollin'," he said taking a hold of Buffy's tank top. Nothing really special, just plain white, but it was her favorite; the materialistic part of her wept when he tore the shirt off. Staring down at the slayers chest, a smile appeared on his face. "My my aren't we a lucky one. Definitely two of the best I've seen in my unlife," he had a wolfish grin, "I'm a bit surprised though, you don' come off as the frilly pink lingerie type of girl to me. Do the panties match as well?" he asked. Hooking a finger on the waist band of her black shorts, he pulled them out slightly and looked down. "Very nice," purred the vampire with an evil smirk on his face.

It was utterly awful, but Buffy could not help but slightly enjoy the attention. Spike's entire being was pure sex appeal. He couldn't walk down the street without giving someone improper thoughts. He held himself in a way that made even the most proper women want to become naughty for just one night. He was the classic bad boy, leather jacket, an 'I don't give a fuck attitude' and messy bleach blond hair to tie it all together. Even though she was utterly terrified, the slayer had a strange attraction to him deep down in her gut. Buffy looking away to hide her blush from Spike. 'I'm sick. I'm so sick.'

Walking in close, Spike put a hand on Buffy's stomach. "You're so pale right now slayer, if your skin wasn' so warm you could pass for one of us. What happened? Las' I remember you were the most gorgeous caramel color." he squeezed her stomach at that moment for emphasis. Buffy tried leaning back as far as she could but to no avail. Feeling his cold calloused hands touch her bared skin sent sparks through her body. This close, she could feel the raw power emanating off him. It felt utterly vile. The demon inside him clashed with whatever made Buffy a slayer, and yet, she was drawn to it.

"You've got so much delicious blood runnin' through your veins." Spike's voice broke Buffy's train of thought, "One lit'le prick and it all comes pourin' out." He pulled out a knife from somewhere in his duster, sending shudders through the young slayer. The blade was beautiful. It was polished perfectly and reflected any light that came in contact with it. It looked so wrong in Spike's hand. He was all hard edges and a rough and tough attitude. The blade looked as though it should be used for ancient rituals done by an ancient, regal, society. So totally not Spike.

"How should we start this, shallow cuts all over, or do you prefer burnin'? I don' want to kill you, not yet at least," he asked rhetorically, running the cold blade across her skin. "I've got a bet'er idea, why don' we go the classic route? I'm a vampire, not some crazed serial killer. I should be bitin' your neck, not stabbin' you with a knife." At that, he tossed the knife to the side; making a loud clang when it hit the ground. Buffy felt angry for the knife, she knew there was something special about it. She knew that it should be treated better than being tossed to the side like an old butter knife.

Walking around so he was standing right in front of her, Spike looked her in the eyes as he brushed her golden blonde hair away from her neck. Buffy did not know if she should look away, or keep eye contact. She opted for staring back at him. Up close, she realized just how gorgeous his eyes were. If they looked good from far away, than hot damn they were even better two inches from her face. He placed a cold hand on her cheek, not breaking eye contact for a moment. Ruining his façade, Spike's face shifted turning his eyes horrid yellow and adding ridges all over his forehead. He ran his tongue over his fangs making them glisten. The gesture sent a rush of excitement through Buffy's body. There was something so intriguing and sexual about the way his tongue moved.

It was not until Spike was pushing her head to the side did she feel fear. The vampire positioned his mouth above the main artery in her neck. Opening wide, he sunk his fangs into her pale flesh. Blood poured out the two holes. Buffy cried out as he began to lap up the blood. However, the pain became ecstasy in almost seconds. Buffy had never felt anything like this. When the Master had bit her it was only pain she felt. When she saved Angel's life from being poisoned he made her orgasm so hard she broke a table, but this was different. Whatever vampire magic Spike was using to alter the sensation of his bite was extremely different from Angel's.

Angel was a dying hungry vampire. He was not as focused on making Buffy feel good as he was on draining her to survive. Angel made her feel as though there was like a wave instantly crashing down on her. Spike was slowly building the different sensations on top of each other. It started at the bite mark and slowly worked its way through the rest of her body like a spider building its web. Buffy was having a hard time fighting back her cries of pleasure, but she managed. There was no way Spike would know he was having any positive effects on her. He drank deeply for a few more moments before stopping. Spike pulled away looking utterly confused. "You taste different." He said, staring deep into Buffy's eyes.

"I'm supposed to right? All with the chosen slayerness and what not."

"No, I've noshed on my fair share of slayers over the past few centuries. They both tasted similar. Two of the best feedin's of my unlife. But you, you slayer, are different."

"Is that good?" she asked confused.

"'M not sure, but it is bloody delectable." He grinned. Taking a step away. "I'm not killin' you any time soon, tha's for damn sure."

"Why not? Am I not good enough to kill anymore Spike? A few minutes ago you were all for the torturing and killing of Buffy. To scared I'll kick your ass?" She taunted. _'That's right Buffy, just keep taunting the vampire that just said he wouldn't kill you. Atta 'girl. '_

Spike rolled his eyes in annoyance. "No, you keep that up I'll shove a stake through your heart, see how you like it." He snapped back, "I'm keepin' you alive 'cause you're a bleedin' slayer. There isn't a substance on earth more rich an' delectable than slayer blood. I'd rather feed on a slayer for a week than virgins and babies for an entire year." His eyes ran over Buffy's exposed body. "Too bad you're not a virgin. That'd be a treat."

Despite the insult she felt, Buffy had to force down tears. She did not know whether or not she should be thankful that Spike wasn't going to torture her, or terrified that he planned to keep her around. That meant being tied up in rope or chains all day so she would not get away. That would become torture it's self eventually.

"Well this is a bit awkward. I've never held someone hostage before. Sure I've tortured people plenty, but keepin' them alive is not my strong point. You humans need to eat and use the Lou right?" he asked, having no idea how humans lived after a century of vampire lifestyle. Buffy simply nodded, not trusting her voice. "Alright, you'll have to go outside until I can find us a place with a bathroom. The food is easy, I'll just steal you a candy bar or somethin', girls like chocolate right?"

Buffy stared at him incredulously; Spike had no idea what it meant to keep a human alive. A candy bar would not cut it. Sure her body could survive off it for a while, but that would not last for long. She doubted Spike would go out and buy her groceries either. The slayer bit her lip in order to keep from crying, she would not cry in front of him. Her emotions were running wild from the drugs in her system.

Looking up and down, Spike examined Buffy. Her neck was still bleeding, and her stomach was starting to bruise from where he kicked her. Her arms were beginning to look strained as well. He could see the rope cutting at her wrists. "Well, I'm gonna head out to get some things. I need to find a better place to keep you instead of bein' tied up to the ceilin' all the time. Maybe I'll get some handcuffs and attach you to the bed," he winked. Walking up to her, Spike licked a line of blood from the slayer's left breast to the bite wound. With a brilliant smile, the vampire said, "We're goin' to have a wonderful time, we are."

Not saying anything else, he slapped a piece of duct tape on her mouth again then left the crypt for the night. Buffy's body sagged as the effects of his saliva took hold of her and sent her mind soaring. Her eyes could not focus on one thing in particular and she could not stop rocking back and forth. The sensation of the ropes around her wrist hurt more than before, so much that she began crying at one point.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours went by with nothing happening. Spike did not come back; the Scoobies did not come to save her, nothing. When she sobered up Buffy tried to wiggle her way out of the rope, but she only cut into her wrists more. She was thankful it was late spring, or else the crypt would have been freezing, especially since Spike ripped her shirt in two. Feeling extremely tired, Buffy attempted to find a position where she could be the slightest bit comfortable. If she could get some rest she could build her strength and figure a way out. Her arms felt like they were being ripped out of their sockets, so that was not going to happen.

Around five in the morning Spike returned, he had an arm full of paper bags. "Honey I'm home." He called out before laughing. His sick sense of humor was god awful. "I got you somethin'," he said walking up to her and ripping off the duct tape. He placed the bags on a table looking through one. With a snicker he pulled out two pairs of furry handcuffs. "This way your wrists won' get cut up and I can keep you in one place. It's a win win situation."

"Lovely." Buffy replied sarcastically.

"Hey now, you and I are goin' to be spendin' a lot of time together. We need to learn to enjoy each other's company."

"Oh yeah, I can totally see that happening. Why don't we get a roll of cookie dough and eat it raw while we gossip about anything and everything. I'll tell you about all the boys I like and my period, then you can tell me about all the people you slaughtered."

"Sounds like a right good time luv, but I didn't get any cookie dough so looks like you're shit out of luck."

"Oh woe is me." Spike shot her an annoyed glare before walking over to get his knife. He turned toward the slayer, swinging it back and forth. "Hey hey! You said you weren't going to torture me, get away from me with that thing!" Buffy cried stepping backwards a bit. The rope made it impossible for her to go farther than a few inches. Using what strength she could muster, Buffy lifted her legs and kicked out at Spike. He moved out of the way and easily deflected her kicks. She did not have much room to move so he was not threated in any way. The vampire rolled his eyes before cutting her down. Instantly Buffy tried to run but was thwarted as Spike snapped the rope back, making her fall.

"Ah ah ah, slayer. No runnin' or I'll make things that much worse for ya'" he chided.

Taking her hands in his, Spike untied her. Of course Buffy struggled immediately, but he gripped her tighter so she could not get away. Lifting her wrists up, he examined them closely. "Nothin' too bad, you'll be fine in a few days." Without letting go, he dragged her over to the table with all the bags on it.

"You don't have a shirt in there for me do you?" Buffy asked.

"Why?" he retorted.

"I'm cold," she answered bluntly.

"I can see that," he replied looking at her breasts with a smile. The slayer's entire face flushed red when she saw the slight bumps from her nipples poking through her bra. Spike let out a loud laugh as he reached inside a bag. He pulled out another white tank top and shoved it into her arms before continuing to rummage through the bags.

Buffy pulled it over herself, being careful to not move her arms too much. It fit just fine, but she was quite upset to see the small blood stain on it already. She half expected as much seeing as how the left side of her neck was caked in it. Looking at Spike, she was half tempted to run. It would be day light soon and that's all she needed to get away. She would spend her nights in her dorm and make sure no one was allowed in. As she stared at the door planning an escape, a small slap to the face snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Listen to me when I talk to you slayer," Spike snapped. Buffy simply nodded. He took hold of one of the bags and dumped it out. An assortment of food lay before her. "I got you juice boxes." he said handing her one. The slayer took it gratefully, she was parched. As she sucked up the sweet apple juice, he snapped a handcuff around her wrist. The fluffy fabric stung her raw skin, but it felt better than the rough rope.

He grabbed the juice box out of her hands before she was finished. The slayer could not help but whine in protest slightly. Taking hold of her arm, he dragged her over to the bed. "Sit." Spike commanded. She stayed standing. With a growl he took hold of her arm and shoved her down. "You do as I tell you, or I won' be as nice anymore. Here me slayer?" The vampire growled with his face only an inch from Buffy's. Taking the other end of the handcuff, he wrapped it around one of the bed posts, shaking it to make sure it was secure. "I'm only goin' to do the one hand, but try and funny business and I'll cuff both." He told her. Buffy nodded as she made herself comfortable on the bed.

Not one for being wasteful, Spike sat to Buffy's left. He pulled her close to him and began to lick off all the dried blood. The slayer tensed up, not enjoying the tingling sensation he left on her skin. She felt like a giant human lollypop. He wasn't being soft either, her head was being pushed to the side with force and his grip was definitely going to leave bruises.

Licking the last of the blood off her neck, Spike whipped his mouth. "Delicious," he sighed. Removing his duster, the vampire tossed it on the table with the bags. He unlaced his boots and sat them beside the bed. He began to undo his belt as well, causing Buffy to shield her eyes. "Wha's wrong pet, never seen a naked man before?" he asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"It's not that, I just don't feel comfortable seeing you completely naked is all." She replied, hand still over her eyes.

"No need to fret kitten. I'm not takin' off my underwear," he told her as he removed his shirt. 'Holy Adonis' Buffy thought. She had to look away again so he would not see her blush. The slayer cursed her love for blond men and muscles. Sitting on the other side of the bed, Spike got himself comfortable under the covers.

"Wait, you're going to sleep? What am I going to do?" cried the girl as she maneuvered herself so she was looking at him.

Spike lay on his back, sheet pulled half way up his stomach so the top of his abs were showing. Without opening an eye he replied, "Don't know, don't care. Now shut your gob." Buffy let out an exasperated sigh as she leaned back on the bed. There was no TV, nor any books she could reach. Instead Buffy was forced to lay on the bed and either fall asleep as well, or watch him as he slept. She looked around for any type of wood to use as a stake but there was none to be found. Frowning she watched her captor as he slept.

The worst part was she could not tell if he was asleep or not because he did not breathe. Spike just laid there not moving. After about half an hour she assumed he was out. Using her free hand, Buffy poked the hollow part of his overly defined cheek. He did not react, which caused her to snicker a bit. If she was going to be held hostage for a while she was damn well going to try and enjoy herself when she could. For the next hour the slayer poked Spike all over; sometimes his eyes or his nose, where ever she could reach really. At one point he moved closer to her, which let her poke his belly button. That sent her into a giggle fit. Her noise woke him up momentarily.

"Keep the fuck quiet you bint," groaned the sleepy vampire. He halfheartedly punched her in the leg. It hurt like hell but she only hissed instead of yelping like she wanted to. Best not provoke him anymore.

About three hours after Spike fell asleep, Buffy began to feel chilly. The bed did not have many blankets on it though; they all had fallen off on Spike's side. "He's a damned vampire, temperature can't affect him." The girl frowned as she began to pull the sheet off of the vampire. He grumbled a bit, but other than that nothing. When the sheet was free, Buffy could not help but sneak a peek. Her eyes widened as blood rushed to her face and other places. He had to have been sculpted by Greek gods. That was the only explanation for his perfectly toned torso. Green eyes wandered lower to the waistband of his boxers. "Son of a bitch." She breathed, trying to look away but unable to. He had an Adonis Belt. '_My one true weakness, that bastard.'_ Immediately Buffy began to hate herself when she realized that she had been checking him out.

Spike was a cold blooded killer that planned to drink her blood at his leisure, not some gorgeous man that she could lust after. With an annoyed huff, Buffy wrapped herself in the sheet and adjusted her arm so she could sleep comfortably. After almost two days of no sleep, the slayer was actually happy to finally be in a bed again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were similar. Spike would wake up and have breakfast, which consisted of slayer blood. They sat in all different positions, trying to find the most comfortable, but each just felt too intimate. She felt like they were hooking up whenever she sat in his lap, and lying down was god awful. Spike got off on drinking blood and causing other's pain, there was no way she wanted to be pinned under him if he was ever 'in the mood.' The best they could do was having him sit behind her. That was scarier than the rest because she never knew when he was going to bite, but it was harder for him to make a sexual remark afterwards. When Buffy had sat in his lap he told her that she reminded him of a stripped he once drained in Germany.

After breakfast he would take her outside so she could relive herself. That was horribly awkward because he was never far off to make sure she did not run. Of course she did, but he tackled her before she got too far. When they were back in the crypt, he handcuffed her to the bed again. As punishment for trying to run he did not feed her, only gave her a sip from a juice box. Buffy felt hungry for most of the time, but she learned to deal with it. She always felt fatigued after Spike drank from her so she slept most of the time.

After four days of being held hostage, Buffy feared she wouldn't be found by the Scoobies. This was ample time for them to come find her. She had been so exhausted from being nearly drained every day she couldn't manage an escape on her own.

Buffy's moral was low, she was weak, tired, and seriously needed a shower. Sadly they were living in a crypt, not a motel. Spike's body did not produce oils or sweat like Buffy's did, so showers really never bothered him. Somehow the slayer convinced him to take her to a place where she could bathe. In the middle of the night, they snuck into a YMCA not too far from his crypt. She was bound the entire way there, but when they were finally in the confines of the woman's locker room her took the cuffs off.

The vampire rummaged through the different lockers finding shampoo, body wash, a pack of razors, a comb, and a clean towel for her to use. Taking them, Buffy walked over to the shower stalls. She closed the curtain behind herself and began to undress.

Spike sat on a bench that was right out of the shower area. He watched the stall closely while smoking a cigarette. Noticing a pile of clothes right outside the curtain, he walked over to them. Bending down he picked the pile up and began to walk off.

"Hey what are you doing with my clothes?!" Buffy called out.

"These smell too, I'm goin' to wash them," he answered. The YMCA was truly a wonderful place to be after hours.

Turning the water on scolding hot, Buffy let it fall on her face, incredibly grateful for it. She poured the stolen shampoo into her hair, scrubbing out every drop of oil. She did the same with her body, coating her skin with bubbles. At long last, she pulled out a fresh razor. Tears welled up in her eyes out of joy; finally she did not have to look like Sasquatch anymore. She lathered up her right leg and began to shave away the short hairs.

She took her time, making sure to get every little hair possible. As she was finishing up, Spike returned with her clothes, clean and warm. He opened the curtain not caring if she was covered up or not. Buffy yelped as she instantly put an arm around he boobs and one over her crotch. The vampire laughed as he dropped the pile of clothes onto the small bench in the shower. He stared for a moment, running hungry eyes over the slayer before turning away. Buffy instantly grabbed the towel. She wrapped her body up as she rain the comb through her hair. It hurt like hell since there was no conditioner, but she made due. Shaking out the excess water, the slayer started sorting out her clothes to get dressed.

"Where's my underwear?" she asked in an annoyed tone, stepping out of the stall.

"Oh you mean this lit'le number?" Spike pulled out a pair of pink panties with white lace from his jacket pocket. He had an evil smirk on his face.

"Yes, give them here." Buffy demanded walking over with her arm stretched out. When she got close he held them out of her reach.

"Not so fast slayer. Say please." The vampire teased, the smirk not fading in the slightest.

"No!" she snapped, lunging for her underwear. He pulled back, laughing all the while. They continued to fight for her panties, Spike enjoying every second.

Giving up, Buffy let out an annoyed sigh. Glaring at him, she could not help but want to punch his smug face. Rolling her eyes she muttered, "Please."

"What was that? I couldn' hear you too well kitten." Spike pushed. Buffy begrudgingly repeated herself, only this time louder. "I'll trade ya', towel for the panties." The slayer's mouth dropped open, shocked by his crude nature. Sticking her nose up in the air, she began walking toward the shower stall. Not two steps past him Spike pulled the towel off her. Blood rushed to her face as she covered her butt. Before she could run to the confines of the stall he grabbed her arm in a vice grip. With a jerking motion Spike turned Buffy so she was facing him.

She could practically feel his eyes as they raked over her body, eating up every inch of bare skin. Wide eyes at her crotch he said, "My my slayer, never took you for the type to be so bare down there." Her face became red hot as she used her free hand to cover herself.

"I was a cheer leader." She stated. Spike chuckled a bit before letting her arm go. "You're such a pig," She spat before throwing her first solid punch in days. It hit Spike directly in the nose with a loud cracking sound. His head snapped back, face morphed showing off his bumpies. He let out a loud growl before returning the hit to the stomach. Buffy coughed loudly as she fell to the ground. The wind had been knocked out of her once more. She gasped for breath, clutching her chest as panic over came her. Spike grabbed a handful of the slayer's hair, ripping her up to his level. Her back arched in pain as she tried to get away from his grasp. Demonic yellow eyes raked over Buffy's body, taking in every inch of bare skin. Slowly they faded back to blue as Spike calmed himself down.

"Try anything like that again slayer, an' you won' survive the night." He told her quietly before tossing her toward the shower stall.

Regaining her composer, she walked to the stall trying to hide the way her body was shaking. Buffy threw her clothes on as fast as she could. She did not want to be naked around Spike anymore. She took some time in the stall to calm herself though. She knew Spike could smell her fear, and the faster she could get rid of it, the better off she would be. Spike was not his flirty self at the moment. He was in hunting mode now. She had brought out his demon and it would take a while for him to get it under control again.

Taking one final deep breath, Buffy walked out of the shower stall. The blond man glared at her as he grabbed her arm and returned the cuffs around her wrists. They put the towel in the laundry, but left the toiletries in the shower stall. Buffy looked back reluctantly at the clean safe haven as Spike pulled her out of the doorway. He shut off the lights and they were off.

Back in the crypt, the vampire re-cuffed her to the bed. He tossed her a box of apple juice before turning to leave.

"Where're you going?" Buffy asked, sipping the straw.

"Out." He replied bluntly before shutting the crypt door behind him. She watched the door for a few minutes before sitting back. Buffy was more terrified of Spike now than she had ever been. Before her shower they had some sort of relationship. It was not friendship in the slightest, but they were familiar with each other. Buffy cursed at herself for ruining the slightest bit of safety she had. "Don't bite the hand that feeds you." She told herself. The resilient slayer inside her made her want to fight, and find a way to break free, but the reasonable Buffy knew there was no way out. At least not yet. This was a waiting game. Spike may be smart, but he wasn't flawless. He would slip up eventually. Or the Scoobies would come find her. No matter what Buffy would get out of this alive. She knew it.

The slayer finished her apple juice and began reading the health facts. She tried to memorize the ingredients to pass the time. So far she had water, glucose, apple concentrate, and some weird chemical she could not pronounce A week of being held hostage and she had gotten nowhere with an escape plan, nor did anyone come looking for her. Life was not looking good.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Spike came home, Buffy had been trying to count the hairs on her head. She was on three thousand four hundred fifty two. Looking up when she heard Spike come in, she was surprised to see him covered in scratches and bruises.

"What happened to you?" she asked curiously.

"Bar fight. This bloody sadeki demon was trying to worm its way into my brain. I ended up breaking a bottle over the damn thing's head, and then everything got out of control. People throwing punches all over the place; I damn near got staked!" Spike told her as he took off his duster. It had an odd green substance on it. His shirt was torn in five different places. With an annoyed sigh, he removed that as well. His torso was covered in cuts and bruises, most of them were healing already but it still looked painful.

"Ohh, that looks pretty bad. Are you okay?" she asked. Turning his head, Spike gave her a curious look. Without saying anything he managed to ask, "Did you really just say that?" all with his eyes. Buffy was just as surprised herself. She looked away before he could make anything of it. The slayer had been so terrified he would be furious with her when he came home that she was desperate to get back into his good graces.

Walking over to the slayer, he pulled the handcuff key out of his pants pocket. He grabbed her wrist and unlocked it. Buffy looked up at him confused. Spike stared down into her green eyes for a few moments. Before she could ask any questions, he put his hands on either side of her face and brought his mouth down onto hers. Surprised by the kiss, her instant reaction was to push away, but Spike only held on tighter. Seconds later she gave in, morbid curiosity took over of her. His hands moved to her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The vampire leaned forward, causing them to fall back onto his bed. The slayer let out a small 'oof' but nothing more. She continued kissing Spike, not a single rational thought going through her head; just a primal need to be touched by another person. Over the past week the vampire had slowly built a fire between her legs.

He moved from her mouth to her neck, sucking on the bite wound. He did not reopen it, merely turned it into a hickey. His hands began to wander as he pushed her shirt up, revealing her pale stomach. Moving downward, Spike kissed Buffy's stomach all over. He took hold of the white fabric and tore it off her completely, ruining a second tank top in one week. His mouth returned to her neck as his hand slipped underneath the waistband of her shorts.

Buffy sucked in a breath as she felt his fingers graze her panties. Hearing this, Spike grinned. His fingers continued dancing over the soft pink lace. Hooking on with one finger, he tugged her underwear aside and slid a single digit inside Buffy. She gasped as he did, not only from how cold he was, but as well as how fantastic it felt. It had been so long since she had been with anyone, and Angel had never done anything like this.

"Mmm, slayer. I love how warm you are." Spike said into her neck as he ground his erection into Buffy's thigh. She let out a soft moan, rising her hips to meet his own. Feeling how hard he was drove the slayer over the edge. Any precautions she still held onto were thrown out the door. Her hand drifted down, rubbing his cock through his jeans, making the vampire let out a low groan. He slipped another finger inside Buffy with relative ease. Their lips met as the two pushed past first base.

Breaking the kiss Spike wrapped his arm around Buffy's back, removing her pink bra with the skill and ease resulting from a life time of practice. "There they are," he growled, kissing her right breast. He bit down on the nipple making Buffy yelp, but did not draw blood. His tongue slowly swirled her nipple, perking up from the cold sensation. He sucked it into his mouth, nibbling slightly. Buffy's mind was a mess of sensation. She was unable to think straight, or even think. She did not care that the man on top of her was probably going to kill her soon. She was enjoying herself too much. The slayer was desperate for any new sensation the vampire could bring her.

Buffy gripped Spikes hair and pulled him upward so their lips were pressed together again. Meanwhile made quick work of the black shorts around her waist. In one fluid motion, he pulled them off of her, leaving the slayer completely naked. Standing on his knees over her, he stared down at her body. It was clear to the slayer that he liked what he was seeing because the bulge in his pants had grown larger. Buffy bit down on her lip as he slowly unbuckled his belt. Every second was agony, and he knew it. Spike moved even slower as he undid his jeans. With a quick tug, Buffy removed his pants from his waist, unleashing his erection. Her eyes widened as they landed on the sight. Her jaw dropped as she stared.

"Better keep your mouth shut, love, unless you want to meet Spike Jr face to face. He doesn' play nice." Spike grinned as his already inflated ego grew that much bigger. Buffy was at a loss for words, never in her wildest dreams did she think she would be staring directly at Spike's cock. But here she was, and she wanted nothing more than to have him inside her.

Using vampire speed, Spike removed his jeans all the way and was lying naked atop Buffy. Their lips interlocked as he teased her entrance with the tip of his cock. Buffy moaned into their kiss, grinding her hips into his own, desperate to feel him against her.

"Ready, love?" The vampire asked as he positioned himself against her slit. Buffy swallowed before she nodded. Without hesitation Spike pushed into the slayer. "Bleeding hell you're so tight, kitten," groaned the blond man as he pressed himself deeper and deeper inside her. Buffy moaned loudly for the first time, as their bodies met. When he was fully sheathed insider the slayer, the vampire slowly began to pull out. He moved cautiously, trying to stretch Buffy out before really getting things started. Each move he made sent sparks through the slayer's body.

"Oh god," she whined. Buffy had been clutching Spike's hips so hard that he had ten little cuts on his hips. He winced at the pain when her hands dropped, but it only added to his enjoyment. He wanted Buffy to get rough with him. He loved a girl that could hurt him in the sheets.

The slayer bit down on her lip in an attempt to muffle some of her moans. The room felt like it was spinning around her, she could not breathe properly, and her hand kept twitching. She knew then that Spike was doing something right, because she never lost control of her muscles. Something about slayer dexterity meant she was always in control of her body. But not now.

Hands up by her head, Buffy was surprised when Spike grabbed one and laced their fingers together. His eyes were closed, but his mouth was open slightly. Every few seconds he would moan, sending shivers through the slayer's body. "So fuckin' warm in your quim." He groaned. Suddenly Spike grabbed hold of Buffy's hips and pulled back until she was on top.

Their eyes met as Spike told Buffy to brace herself. She nodded and grabbed hold of his shoulders. Holding her waist with on hand, and bracing himself on the backboard, Spike began to thrust upwards. Buffy gasped as he pushed as deep inside her as he could.

"Oh Spike," She cried as her head fell back. Taking this as a good sign the vampire continued his actions, fucking Buffy with new resolve. However, Spike soon grew weary and could not support the both of them. Lowering their bodies, Buffy began to ride Spike's cock, making him erupt in a frenzy of moans.

The vampire could feel himself grow close so he pushing her back, pining Buffy underneath him once more. "Scream for me Slayer." Spike growled, taking hold of her golden blonde hair. He pulled her head back, revealing the soft flesh of her neck. Buffy's face contorted in pain as the vampire reopened the bite mark on her neck. He slowly moved in and out as he drank deeply, only stopping to let out a moan as his nerves exploded from the wondrous sensations. "So fuckin' delicious, love the way you taste," moaned the vampire.

Buffy writhed under him as she raked her fingers down his right arm. Her body was confused from the different feelings going through it. Half of her was screaming in pain, while the other half was seconds away from orgasm. She wanted to push Spike off of her and hold him tight all at the same time.

The blond vampire's face was nuzzled in the crook of Buffy's neck; he was lapping up the blood as it slowly poured out of her. Spike pressed his face against her as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his limit. His hips moved at a faster pace, making the slayer moan his name. He could feel her rapid pulse and heavy breathing; she was at her climax as well. Spike slammed into the slayer one final time before exploding inside her.

Buffy screamed his name as he did so, her back arching upward. Her body shook with pleasure as Spike spilled himself inside the slayer. Wave after wave of the warm tingling drifted out of her body. It was most intense between her legs, slowly fading as it grew closer to her hands and feet. Her chest heaved as she basked in the wake of her orgasms. Spike's mouth encased the two bite marks on her neck drinking the warm metallic liquid. She could feel his cock twitch back to life inside her, but he made no move to indicate they were going again. With some effort Spike broke away from the wound on her neck.

With an intense glare the vampire stared at Buffy with his haunting yellow eyes. She stared back at him, fear slowly overcoming the blissful tingling of her orgasm.

"Mine." He growled, staking his claim with such certainty and dominance that not even the slayer herself could refuse it. Instead she nodded, and replied with a quiet. 'yours' .The vampire grinned, fangs glistening with blood before he returned his attention to the bite. Spike sucked and licked on her wound for a few minutes, causing the skin around the area to bruise.

Pulling out, Spike kissed her with bloody lips before rolling to the side. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the bedside table. He lit one, taking in a long drag. Smoke filled the vampire's lungs as he looked Buffy up and down. The back of her hair was a mess, and there was a small pool of blood on the left side of her neck. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to breathe normally. Spike contently watched her breasts as they moved, jiggling ever so slightly.

Lying on her back, the slayer stared straight ahead at nothing in particular. Her entire body was singing with pleasure like it always did after sex. But this was better. Usually the after effects of her orgasm had faded by now, they certainly did with Angel. They two sat quietly while Spike smoked. Buffy slowly regained her composure and pulled the sheet up to cover herself.

Now that she was thinking with her brain again, Buffy came to the realization of what she just did. "I just slept with a vampire," she whispered to herself, unable to accept this fact.

"What was that pet?" Spike asked through puffs of a cigarette. His face had returned to normal making him seem like an average guy who was enjoying a post-coital smoke.

"You're a vampire, I'm a vampire slayer, and we just slept together. Not to mention you've been holding me hostage for the past four days. What the hell is wrong with me?!" she asked frantically.

Spike did not even flinch. He simply took another drag of his cigarette. "This ain't your first ride at the rodeo pet. I know what you and Angelus did, it's what made him all batty in the first place." He replied. "But that poof could never make you feel the things that I just did." Spike said matter-of-factly. "An' it's called Stockholm syndrome love, you're infected."

"What?" Buffy asked, completely ignorant on what Stockholm syndrome was.

"It's psychological; somethin' in your brain is makin;'you think it's okay to be attracted to me, even though I kidnapped and planned on torturin' you." He took one final drag of his cigarette before putting it out. "I can't blame you though, it's partially my fault. If I wasn't this bleedin' sexy you'd have found a way to stake me by now," the vampire said with a grin.

"That's not true! I've been racking my brain for ways to slay you and escape." Buffy retorted angrily.

"Bollocks!" he snapped, "You wanted me jus' as much as I wanted you. The second I un-cuffed your hands you could have made a run for it, but you didn't. Why? Because this is what you've always bloody wanted from the moment you found out vampires were real." Spike's azure eyes bored into Buffy's green ones as she tried to look as defiant as possible. "Look back at your body count. A certain slayer has got herself a fetish. So stop lyin' to yourself and just accept the fact that you'd rather be shagged by me than any of the other blokes out there," He paused continuing to stare Buffy down, "You want your perfect lit'le slayer pussy to be fucked rot'en by me. By my big, bad, vampire cock."

"That's not true."

"Oh yeah? Than tell that wasn't the best damn sex you've ever had and I'll let you walk out that door right now. I won' come after you, and I won' kill you if we ever meet again. I'll be the one vampire you never have to worry about." Spike stared at her waiting for an answer. Buffy stared back at him, not saying a word. "You can't, because I know that even through all that pain, you've never felt like that in your fragile existence . None of those sods you've slept with before could ever make you scream like you did tonight. They don't know you like I do."

"You don't know me." She spat.

"Oh but I do. You're a slayer, you're my slayer, and if you haven't heard already, they're my specialty pet. I know what makes you tick; I know how to get under your skin, make you beg to be fucked so hard your bones hurt." The smirk on his face made Buffy furious.

"Fuck you, I'm not yours," she growled before rolling over so her back was facing him.

"I just did pet, and you loved it." Spike replied with triumphant anger. Grabbing Buffy's arm, he wrenched it down so she was lying on her back instead of her side. The vampire climbed on top of her, pressing their lips together violently. The slayer fought back immediately, but he put more force into the kiss. When the kiss was no longer a fight for dominance, it became heated and more intense. He rubbed the length of his hardened cock against her lower lips. Spike had started a fire burning between her legs once again. When he heard the first soft cry of need come from her, he broke the kiss. "I told you, kitten. You can' resist me. No matter how hard you try; I'll always make my way back inside your tight lit'le quim. Accept it, and your time here can be much more pleasurable," he purred. His eyes dropped to the bite mark on her neck. He ran a finger over it, caressing the punctured skin. "Plus, I made it very clear earlier that you were in fact mine. You even agreed to it. As far as other vampires are concerned, love, you are mine."

The blonde girl hated herself at that moment more than she'd ever had, but she also knew that Spike was right. There was something about the vampire that she found so irresistible. Whether it was the hypnotic way he spoke, or the pompous way he carried himself, she'd never know. One thing was for sure, Spike had an all access pass to her no matter how much she hated herself for it. To make things even worse, he now had some sort of supernatural claim on her, something that other vampires would recognize.

The platinum blonde vampire grinned when she did not respond, and got off of her. He lied on his side and wrapped a muscular arm around the slayer's waist, pulling her into him tightly. Their bodies were pressed up against one another, Spike's manly bits resting against the small of Buffy's back. Every time she adjusted her body he would let out a pleased sigh or moan. It half disgusted her and half excited her.

Feeling fatigued from the sex and blood loss, the slayer shut her eyes and forced herself to sleep. It was a difficult task with having Spike's cold body wrapped around her, but she eventually passed out from sheer exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was awkward as hell. Buffy woke up some time in the middle of the day with her arm handcuffed to the bed again. She was still naked. Her clothes were strewn all around the crypt, and she had no way of retrieving them. Grabbing as many of the blankets as she could, the slayer made herself a cocoon. Buffy thought she was going to die of heat exhaustion after ten minutes, but there was no way in hell she was going to lie around naked on a vampire's bed.

Speaking of which, Spike was nowhere to be found, and it was still daylight. There was no way he could be outside. The blonde girl stayed in her cocoon for an hour or so, waiting patiently for her kidnapper to come back so he could give her a juice box. As of right now, Buffy was not sure if she was being held hostage or not. She had multiple chances of getting away, but she did not take a single one of them. She was ashamed to admit it, but Spike was right. The allure of vampires was so much stronger than that of any normal human. On the surface Buffy wanted nothing more than to find someone she could live a normal life with, but that would mean a defenseless human. Someone who did not know about the Hell Mouth or Buffy's fate. She would have to separate herself completely from this part of her life if it meant being normal. But that was not something Buffy could see herself doing. A vampire was already neck deep in the oogly boogly stuff, she didn't have to explain where she was going every night. He could fight a long side her and keep her safe from some of the bigger baddies out there. But every vampire she had shacked up with always came with so much baggage. Couldn't she find another super human who had his morals straight and spent his nights fighting the undead? Was that too much to ask?

"What the bloody hell are you doin' Slayer?" asked a voice from behind the bed, interrupting her thoughts. Sitting up, Buffy turned to see Spike crawling out of a coffin.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Vampire thing, now what are you doin' wrapped in all my blankets? It is 80 bloody degrees outside, "he informed her before walking over to the bed. He took hold of the large comforter and tore it off her. Buffy was left with a thin white sheet. "Oh yeah, I forgot you were still naked." He said with a smirk.

"No thanks to you." She grumbled, pulling the sheet around her tighter.

Spike walked over to the table with the juice boxes on it. He opened a fruit punch before holding it out to her. With a smile, Buffy put her mouth around the straw and took a sip. The vampire rolled his eyes, but he did not let go of the juice. She finished it off before letting out a satisfied sigh. The blonde girl thanked him as she leaned back on the bed.

The next few minutes went by in complete silence, neither knowing what to say. What do two people who are supposed to want to kill each other say after sleeping with one another? That was great, but we're mortal enemies so I don't think we can continue this. Or was that too straight forward? Maybe pretending like it never happened could work. Spike would never go for that though. Instead, he walked over to the foot of the bed and did something only he had the balls to do.

Staring down at her he smiled, "There is nothin' sexier than havin' a naked slayer lyin' helpless on your bed." Kicking off his boots, Spike climbed up next to her and lied down on his side. Propping his head up with his arm, the vampire looked into her eyes. "I can't stop thinkin' about what we did last night," he said so quietly Buffy had to strain herself to hear him. Adjusting his body, the English man moved forward so he was almost on top of the slayer. "Every kiss, every thrust, the way I made you scream my name. Bloody wonderful," he searched her eyes for any type of reaction, "Come on pet, I want to feel you squirm underneath me again." He was now lying right above her, his mouth mere centimeters away from her ear. "I can make you feel like no other man can. You'll be purrin' like a kitten, and when I'm done, you'll beg me for more." His eyes bore down into hers; his blue orbs the epitome of seduction.

She tried to resist, she really did, but some unwilling force compelled her to succumb to Spike. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Buffy pulled the vampire in to a desperate kiss.

• • •

When Buffy awoke the next morning her entire body ached as though she hadn't moved in hours. Lifting her head up the slayer immediately noticed she was unable to lift herself up more than an inch or so. Looking around, she realized that instead of the bed she was now strapped on top of a stone coffin. The white comforter from the bed sat underneath her as a thin barrier from the rough stone. Her arms and legs were chained so they were spread out, leaving her completely vulnerable. Buffy also realized she was still naked. Her eyes darted around frantically looking for Spike. He was nowhere to be seen so she began struggling in her confinements. Even with her slayer strength nothing gave way.

"Now now pet, not tryin' to get away from me are you?" came Spike's voice from the other side of the crypt. Buffy's head snapped to where the voice came from and shuddered with fear. The vampire walked over to her calmly with a bundle underneath his left arm. His expression was filled with maniacal glee as he came closer. He laid the bundle down on a table nearby and unrolled it revealing an assortment of blades. The slayer's stomach dropped like an anvil when she saw the contents. A feeling of utter terror washed over her.

"Y-you said you weren't g-going to t-torture me," she stammered as her body began shaking.

Spike pulled a large empty flower pot next to the table; he began filling it with wood and newspaper. Pulling out his metal lighter, he lit a piece of paper before letting it fall into the pot. The contents became aflame in seconds.

"I changed my mind. You see pet, you've been getting a bit too cozy here and we can't have that. While shagging is good fun, it doesn't mean you're safe. I've got to remind you that we're not pals." Malice dripped from his tongue as he spoke. "You're a slayer, I'm a vampire, we kill each other. We don' kiss, we don' hug, we don' spend our free time together, and we don' bloody cuddle!" The vampire yelled as he grabbed a railroad spike from his bundle and shoved it into Buffy's right palm. She let out a blood curdling scream as pain shot up her arm and rocketed through her body.

"That's a little tradition of mine; it's how I got the nickname Spike." He told her before kneeling down so they were eye level with each other. "But there's just one bloody problem with all that. I fancy you too much, luv. I don' want to kill you, you're my slayer. We're goin' to have some fun, like I originally planned." Spike growled as he stared into the slayer's frightened green eyes. "I'm goin' to make you scream and cry in every way you can imagine until your throat is raw." He ran his hand down her cheek causing Buffy to flinch. "I'll cut you, bite you, stab you, hit you, burn you, and fuck you until you're on the brink of death. Then I'll nurse you back to health, cradle you in my arms and tell you everythin's alright. We'll shag an' I'll make you fall in love with me." He paused to let his words sink in, enjoying the fear in the slayer's eyes. "Then, jus' when you feel safe, I'll rip into your throat with my teeth an' drain you for every drop of blood in your body, " Spike told her as he brushed a piece of hair from her forehead, "It'll be glorious. An act so brutally evil that even the great Angelus can't compare." A smile truly malevolent sat on his beautiful face. Buffy was so utterly terrified that her shaking increased and tears began to form in her eyes. All the training she had gone through to show no fear went out the door. There was no way out of this, no hope. She'd been gone for over a week, no one was coming to find her, and no one knew where she was. She would spend the last hours of her life in a crypt with a homicidal vampire.

Taking a long metal cane with a flat bottom about the size of a quarter, the vampire put it into the fire pot. He kept it in there for a few minutes, heating the metal up until it was red hot. Buffy felt as though she was going to through up. Her hand was screaming in agony every time it moved, and she couldn't keep it still because she could not stop shaking. The soft crackle of the fire was the only sound in the crypt until Spike took the cane and pressed the tip against Buffy's right thigh. She let out a scream as searing pain engulfed her leg. Spike repeated this a few times all up and down her legs. The scent of burning flesh filled the air making Buffy gag. This process continued for a few hours. Spike would heat up different objects and press them against her body, burning her flesh. Buffy was only thankful that he only used small objects. Smaller burns scattered all over were better than one large burn, at least she hoped that was true.

Soon Spike became bored with burns. The vampire stood over the array of torture weapons he had laid out. "Ahh, I have an idea." He cheered happily. Taking two large fish hooks, Spike pierced Buffy through the shoulder with them. The slayer bit down on her lip as tears poured out of her eyes. She had managed to get used to the pain of being burnt, this was a whole new horror. After a few minutes of tugging on the hooks, and hearing chains rattle, Buffy was brimming with anticipation. What did Spike have in plan for her next? Before she could finish her thoughts Spike ripped the railroad spike out of her hands.

Buffy screamed in anguish as blood poured from her hand. She wanted nothing more than to hold the hand to her chest and cradle the wound. Instead Spike walked over to the wall where he had a pulled system rigged. Using his preternatural strength, Spike raised Buffy in the air so she was hanging from the hooks in her shoulders.

'Don't rip, don't rip, oh god please don't rip.' She thought, trying to focus as much of her slayer strength toward her shoulders. Spending so many nights out patrolling, Buffy had seen what ripped flesh looked like. It was not something she wanted to experience.

In the next few minutes Spike produced a whip from somewhere in his crypt. With three loud cracks he lashed her across the back, opening up three large, but shallow gashes. The slayer cried out each time, filling Spike with utter glee. Next vampire beat her with the hot poker, burning and bruising her at the same time.

When he lowered her back down the white comforter was instantly soaked with blood. Buffy's entire body throbbed and the only thing she knew was pain. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths as her body ached. Her ears rang and hair stuck to her face from sweating so much. Misery filled the slayer as she stared at Spike's muscular back. He loomed over the bundle of knives, pondering what to do next. With a grin he picked up a scalpel and turned to Buffy. Her eyes widened when they landed on the small blade.

Kneeling down next to her, Spike adjusted himself so he could easily cut into the slayer. "I've never been one for small weapons, especially not scalpels, but I think I'm goin' to have a bit of fun with this." He said with a grin before adjusting the blade in his hand like it was a pencil. Buffy's body tensed as he slowly lowered the medical instrument to her exposed stomach.

The first cut did not hurt too much, it was not deep nor large, but the pain increased as he continued. With meticulous care, Spike carved his name into Buffy's stomach right above her left hip bone. After he made the initial cuts the vampire lowered his mouth to wounds and began drinking her blood. He licked her stomach clean, savoring the metallic taste as it flowed down his throat. Her body tingled where he licked her, some strange effect from his saliva that made the pain fade slightly.

"I love slayer blood," he moaned before going over the carving again. He sliced along the edges so he could remove small slivers of her skin to make the letters larger. "This way others will know you're mine. You're my slayer; no other vampire is allowed to lay a finger on you. I'll stake them myself if they do. Maybe when I get bored I'll sire you that way you really will be mine for all eternity." Spike cheered as he licked her stomach clean again. "The claim only lasts until you die, but vampirism is forever."

Hearing this Buffy began sobbing. "No, please. Anything but that. You can torture me all you want, you can kill me when you're done, but please don't make me a vampire. Please," the slayer pleaded through her tears. Spike frowned when he looked up at her.

"Aw, wha's wrong pet? Don't want to spend eternity with big bad Spike? You know you love me, I could sit here and carve into you like a bloody pumpkin and you'd still love me." Sneered the vampire as he stood above her.

Buffy shook her head as tears pours down her face. "I don't love you, how could you think that." Her voice quavered as she spoke. She was in too much pain to keep her voice steady.

Spike grinned as he kneeled down to be close to Buffy's face. He twirled a lock of her golden blonde hair around his fingers. "Don't deny it, kitten. We're connected. I made sure of that." He tapped an icy finger against the claim mark on her neck. Feeling Spike touch the wound made all the pain disappeared for one blissful second. It was as though everything was right in the world when they were connected there. Buffy was unable to breath when the pain returned. It was so sudden that she did not expect it. The gradual effect of inflicting wounds was definitely not as bad as having them all hit at once. Spike however did not notice what he had done because he continued talking.

"Whether you like it or not, you will never get rid of me. Not after this." The vampire traced the cuts on her stomach, causing her to whimper. He stuck his bloodied fingers into his mouth and licked them clean. "You don't know how soddin' good you taste, pet. I can't get enough of you." He groaned. In an instant Spike's face was in the crook of her neck and his teeth sunk into her already wounded flesh. He slowly began to lap up her blood, pleased moans escaping his lips as he did. Releasing his grip on her hair, the vampire stood up. His mouth was smeared with blood as his face shifted back to normal. Buffy could tell Spike had been excited by feeding from the large bulge in the front of his jeans.

Leaning down Spike placed a hand on Buffy's face and kissed her almost painfully. She could not really tell though, it melted in with the rest of her agony. Then Spike's hand was resting on her neck again. The pain was gone and Buffy wept. She would give anything to have his hand never leave the claim mark.

It wasn't until then that she realized she could feel Spike. Not just physically, or through her slayer senses, she could feel his emotions. His hunger washed over her like a tsunami and suddenly Buffy needed Spike as much as he needed her.

The vampire grinned as he felt the full powers of claiming come into effect. Buffy's emotions rushed into him, making him harder than before. "Time for some fun, luv," Spike purred as he began to unbuckle his belt.


	7. Chapter 7

When Buffy awoke she was on the bed again. Both her arms were cuffed this time instead of one. She was still naked, but covered with a white sheet. Again Spike was nowhere to be seen. Before long Buffy began to cry. She was miserable, in so much pain she couldn't imagine living through it.

She stared at the ceiling as tears poured down her cheeks. "God damn it Buffy, get yourself together. You can get through this. You're a slayer." She told herself. Taking a few deep breaths Buffy began fighting with her bonds. She pulled her arms in toward herself, pulling on the cuffs as hard as she possible could. Nothing gave way or loosened. What kind of handcuffs had Spike gotten? She took a few more deep breaths to focus her energy before pulling on the cuffs again. Again she felt nothing give way.

"Tryin' to get free pet?" she heard Spike's confident basso ring out through the crypt. Buffy looked around frantically trying to find the source of his voice. Spike stood by the door as he shut it behind himself. He had a paper bag in his left arm and a cigarette in the opposite hand. He placed the paper bag on the table with her juice boxes before walking over to the side of the bed.

He stared down at her with smug confidence that made Buffy's skin crawl. "Tell you what love. If you can endure the next twenty four hours, I'll set you free." Buffy stared at him, unable to hide her excitement. "On two conditions, you can't scream, cry, whimper, or do anythin' of the sort." He paused to smirk, "An' I wan' you to suck me off."

Buffy stared at him as though he were crazy. "You have got to be kidding me. You're still thinking about sex?"

Spike grinned. "What can I say pet? I've been dyin' to fuck those pretty lit'le lips of yours."

Buffy was quiet for a long time, thinking over her options. It's not like this would be the first time she ever blew a guy, and out of all of them Spike sure as hell was the most attractive. Still she could not fathom the thought about pleasing the man who had just tortured her. '_If I do it I only have to be here for another day. One day and I'm free. One day of the most mind numbing pain I can ever imagine, but I'll be free. What's the worst he can do?_' Buffy thought. Looking Spike in his gorgeous azure eyes she replied, "Fine."

"You are such a lit'le slut." He teased, pulling the handcuff key out of his pocket. He put the key into the first cuff but before unlocking it he turned to Buffy. "I'm going to uncuff both your hands because there's no way I can get comfortable with you sittin' like this. But if you try to run I will keep you here until you die and make your life a livin' nightmare. If you get away I will hunt you down until the end of time, and when I catch you I will drain the life out of you. Drop by soddin' drop. Understand?" He told her with a deadly serious tone. Buffy simply nodded. "Tha's my girl." His mouth curled up into smug grin before he unlocked both her wrists.

Getting of the bed the slayer stretched as much as she could bare, which was almost nothing. Her legs felt better, but if she tried to move her back or arms the cuts would come open again. Not that they were really closed. Spike had not bothered to bandage her up at all. She was thankful for accelerated slayer healing because without it she might have been dead by now.

"Get on your knees." He said quietly. Buffy obliged, bunching up the sheet as padding. Spike pulled his jeans down to mid-thigh, revealing his erect cock. Licking her lips, Buffy gave herself a mental pep talk. ''_You can do this Buffy. Don't think about who this is, don't think about what he's done to you, just think about home. Think about getting back to safety. Then I can heal myself and kill him."_She wrapped her good hand around the base and leaned forward. With a flick of her tongue she licked his silky head, pre-cum spilling out slightly. "Don' teases me pet." She heard Spike say in a husky voice. Without further ado she slid her mouth around the vampire's cock, causing him to shudder.

"So bloody warm," He moaned. Buffy ignored him as she licked his underside. Slowly she removed him from her mouth until only the tip was still in. She swirled her tongue around his head then plunged back down. Her head began to move in a rhythmic bob around his large cock, licking it up and down.

"Burnin' me up, you are pet," groaned the vampire as he placed his hand on the claim mark. Their connection snapped into place and all of Buffy's pain slipped away. She groaned in relief, sending vibrates up his length. Sparks of pleasure shot through him, making Spike buck his hips. Buffy gaged slightly but continued none the less. With her now pain free hand, the slayer cupped his balls and began massaging them. "Oh fuck, just like that." He cried out.

With his entire length in her mouth, Buffy began to hum causing vibrations all along his shaft. "Bleedin' hell slayer, that's right perfect, that is." He moaned as he gripped her hair, tugging slightly. "Squeeze me harder, ah god yes." Spike's incessant moans grew louder and louder as Buffy quickened her pace.

Inhaling deeply through her nose, the slayer sighed. She hadn't done what she was about to do since high school. Relaxing her throat, Buffy began to deep throat Spike. His eyes shot open and his back arched upwards. "Fuckin' perfect, so fuckin' perfect. Love feelin' my prick inside your hot lit'le mouth, slayer."

Buffy could not help but smiled as she continued blowing him, sucking long and hard on his cock. It was good to know her skills hadn't faded. She felt his grip tighten even more in her hair and he began bucking more frequently. Spike's head fell back and he squeezed his eyes shut. He let out a loud string of curses before holding Buffy's head down. With one final lick Spike came in the slayer's mouth. More like exploded in her mouth. The blonde girl removed his cock from her mouth with a 'pop' then swallowed his load. She wrinkled her nose at the saltiness of it before standing up and wrapping herself tighter with the sheet.

Spike sat on the bed trembling as he stared at the ceiling. "That. Was. Soddin'. Perfect." he said pulling his pants back up around him.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Buffy replied flatly as she sucked down a juice box.

"More than jus' enjoyed it kitten. I think I'm in love with your mouth. How many boys did you suck off in high school?" asked the vampire quirking an eyebrow.

"Just Angel" She replied placing the juice box down.

Spike gave her a furious snarl before stomping over to slayer. "Now for the second part of our agreement." He growled. The smile on his face was so purely evil it filled Buffy with horror. She should not have made that Angel remark. With a push she was back on the bed and before she knew it Spike had her cuffed once more. Walking over to the bag from earlier, Spike pulled out a Taser. He grinned at the look of terror on the slayers face before aiming and pulling the trigger. Buffy's back arched as her mind went black and all she knew was pain. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming and bit clean through the skin.

The next twenty four hours were the worst Buffy could ever remember. Filled with more Tasers, fire, fangs, whips, chains, blunt objects, and knives than any horror movie. More than once she thought there was nothing he could do to her that would be worse than what he'd just done, but Spike just kept out doing himself. This night would be relived in her nightmares over and over for years to come.

But Buffy endured. She kept her mouth shut and did not scream once. She shook horribly but did not cry. Every so often she would pass out from the pain, but Spike would wake her up and continue his torture. After a while her body went into shock and she could no longer feel the smaller things he did.

When the sun finally set and night came Spike stopped. He uncuffed her wrists, and helped her get out of the bed.

"Bleedin' hell pet I've never seen someone take so much abuse and not scream once," he said admiringly.

"Rot in hell," she spat. Spike smiled wolfishly before stepping in close causing her to flinch.

"How about a kiss before you leave?" The vampire did not wait for an answer; he wrapped his arm around Buffy's waist and pressed his lips to her own. He placed his hand on her claim mark for a moment, making Buffy melt into his arms. After a few seconds he released her. Even after everything she went through with him, he still left her breathless. "I'll be seein' you around slayer." He called out as she left the crypt in her ratty shorts and a torn tank top.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally free Buffy headed straight to Gile's house. She needed to tell the Scoobies what happened so they did not have to worry anymore. After a long tiring walk she made it to his door. The slayer knocked three times before leaning up against the door frame. No one answered for a few minutes so Buffy knocked frantically on the door again, All of a sudden she wanted nothing more than to wrap herself in the Watcher's arms and cry. The last few days of her life had been the worst she ever experienced and she was tired of holding in her sorrow. She wanted to scream and cry while someone held her, telling her it was all okay.

Fighting back tears, Buffy knocked one more time. Finally Giles opened the door. Seeing the exhausted slayer on his door step sent him into panic mode instantly. He pulled her inside without a word and enveloped her in a hug.

"Oh dear lord Buffy, thank god you're alive," he breathed.

"Barely," she whimpered, tears falling freely.

"What happened to you?" the watcher asked as he assessed the damage.

Looking up at him with tear filled eyes, Buffy sniffed before answering. "Spike and Harmony kidnapped me."

"Damn those bastards," he cursed. The golden blonde slayer nodded before hiding her face in his chest again.

"It was awful Giles," she cried.

"It's alright, you're safe now. I promise no one is going to harm you here," he cooed, smoothing her hair down, "I'll call the others so they know you're okay. Can I get you anything?"

"Something to eat, preferably solid please. All I was given the past week and half was juice boxes and the odd convenient store snack," Buffy answered.

Giles nodded before going into his kitchen. He returned with a bowl of hot spaghettios. "I remember you saying how much you loved them so I bought a few cans."

"Oh Giles you're the best," the slayer sighed happily.

"I called the Scoobies, they will be here in a few hours. Willow is still in class and Xander has to get off work," informed the Englishman, "finish up your spaghettios and then let me take a look at the damage."

Buffy nodded, devouring the bowl like a starving dog. She set the empty bowl down on the table as Giles returned with a first aid kit. The slayer tied her hair up in a bun and removed her shirt without hesitation. Kneeling down in front of her, the watcher examined her wounds.

"My god," he breathed looking her over. He sounded utterly horrified. "What did they do to you?"

"It was only Spike, Harmony was gone before I woke up," Buffy told him, "I'll give you the whole story as soon as the others get here."

Giles nodded before covering all her wounds in anti-bacterial ointment. He used up the entire tube and had to get another one. Spike had gone knife happy on the second day so she was coated in slices. When the watcher reached her stomach he stopped. There in large scabbed scars was the name Spike carved into her. "Bloody hell, that monster." Giles looked furious as he dabbed the ointment over the scars. Buffy nodded as she bit down on her bottom lip and cried. Concern and worry washed over him as he wrapped his arms around the slayer and pulled her into a hug. "Shh I'm here Buffy. Spike can't hurt you anymore, not as long as you're here with me."

Buffy let herself go at that moment. She cried every tear she wanted to cry the last twenty four hours. Every wail, scream, whine and groan she could not let out while with Spike. She did not care about her nose running of how hideous she looked. She just held onto Giles and cried. When she calmed down the two discussed what happened with the Scoobies in the past week.

The first to arrive were Xander and Anya. He rushed in, almost tripping over his own two feet while she calmly walked behind him. His eyes bulged out of his head when he saw Buffy's neck. "What the hell happened to you? Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere!" he asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Spike and Harmony kidnapped me," she replied, forcing back tears.

Xander looked like he wanted to go out right at that moment and kill the two vampires right away. Before he could do anything reckless, Willow walked in. Buffy told the her the same thing she told Xander before she could ask. Xander's face hardened with rage, while Willow's was nothing but pity.

She too hugged the wounded slayer, giving Buffy her condolences. Everyone then took a seat around the room, eager to hear the story of their friend's absence. Taking a deep breath, she went right into it, starting with the fight, went into how he kept her around because of her strange slayer blood, and ended with the torture. She finished up, not sure if she should tell them about the part where she slept with him.

She was quiet for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should say anything. That was the worst thing Buffy had ever done in her life. She was so ashamed in herself, and yet every time Spike touched her neck, she forgave him for everything. The only thing Buffy wanted in the world was to be wrapped up in Spike's arms when he was touching the claim.

"I don't know why he let me free, I'm guessing is because Spike sees killing slayers as a sport. I was too easy a target for him this time. So instead he wounded me and set me free to continue the fight another day." She lied. Buffy could not bare telling the Scoobies the truth of why he set her free. That was going to be her little secret. Everybody had secrets, they couldn't hate her for keeping this to themselves. And she knew Xander would prefer to not know.

Buffy looked around to the other Scoobies, they all looked horrified at her recount of the past week.

"Who cares why he let you go, you're safe Buffy!" Willow said as the tears that had been welling up finally fell. A smile of relief appeared on Buffy's face as fresh tears streamed down her face.

"Willow I missed you so much." She cried, clutching onto her best friend.

"We're just happy you're safe. Who wants cookies and milk? I've been saving them for when everyone got here so we can celebrate Buffy's safe return." Giles asked. The Scoobies all answered in the affirmative. The watcher brought out a plate full of warm cookies and a tray of ice cold milk. Everyone dug in, feeling their worries wash away as they drank the milk.

As cheesy as it seemed, there was nothing better than being with a group a friends, sitting around eating cookies, and knowing for the time being that everyone was safe. No demons were coming to kill them, there was no prophecy of an apocalypse, and all the vampires were hiding in some dark corner until night. For the first time in over a week, Buffy was truly happy.


End file.
